Snape never saw that coming
by cindyflanary
Summary: Hermione shows up at his door one night. What she has to say shocks him. He never thought that would happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot. The amazing J.K Rowling owns the characters.**_

Chapter one

After five minutes of standing outside his door I finally worked up the courage to knock on his door. But it didn't seem like he was in his rooms. After five minutes of waiting I turned to leave and he was walking down the hallway towards me. _Damn it I'd rather tell him tomorrow. _

"Heyy Severus."

"Heyy Hermione. What's up? Whatcha doing here? I thought we agreed to meet tomorrow when I could pretend to give you detention so we would have an excuse as to why you are here if anyone were to see you."

"Yeah but this couldn't wait. I need to talk to you."

"O.K come on in." We walked through his classroom to his store room where the door was hidden to get into his room. We went in and sat on his couch. He put his arm around me and kissed me. I pulled away.

"We need to talk."

"Why does this sound bad?"

"Well it could be either bad or good depends on how you look at it."

"Are you breaking up with me? I can understand if you found someone your age. Maybe Ron Weasely?"

"God no I could never date Ron."

"Is it Potter? Please say you're not leaving me for Potter."

"No it's not Harry. I'm not breaking up with you. But you might break up with me after I tell you what I did."

"Whatever you did I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Umm would you like a cup of tea?" I was trying to stall because I really didn't want to tell him.

"No now tell me why you are here."

"I'm pregnant. I forgot to take the potion a couple of times. I didn't think I'd get pregnant. I thought a couple of time of not taking it would be fine. I should have realized it only takes one time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I checked this afternoon."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I do if you do."

"I never thought I'd be a dad."

"I never thought I'd get pregnant while still in school."

"We need to tell the teachers. And Pomfrey needs to know so she can make sure you and the baby are O.K while at school."

"But if we tell Dumbledore he will fire you."

"I don't care as long as you and the baby are O.K." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No I wonder who it is." He walked over and opened the door. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"What are you doing here so late Dumbledore?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk." Just then he noticed me.

"Hello Hermione. What are you doing here so late? And in the Snapes private rooms?"

"We needed to talk. And we were about to go find you and talked to you actually." Snape answered for me.

"Ah. Shall I make some tea? Biscuits?"

"O.K." We said at the same time. He got us some tea and biscuits then sat down.

"So what is it you need to tell me so late?"

"I'm pregnant professor."

"I see. Who is the dad? Ron?" I couldn't answer so I just shook my head. _Why does everyone think me and Ron like each other? _

"Then who is the father?" For once in my life I couldn't answer a question.

"I am." Snape said realizing I couldn't answer. Dumbledore was shocked I could tell. He sat there for like five minutes before he said anything.

"You're the father? Funny joke now what's really going on?"

"We're telling the truth." Snape said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I checked this afternoon."

"Are you sure you did the spell right?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"Well we need to make sure before we tell anyone else."

"I know I did the spell right."

"I'm sure you did but we just need to make sure. It would be stupid to tell everyone your pregnant then find out your not."

"Fine." Me, Severus, and Dumbledore left and made our way to madam Pomfrey.

"She's done the spell many times over the years so she's had a lot of practice. That's not something I'd like to admit. If the ministry found out kids where getting pregnant at school there would be a lot of hell. It would be on the front page of the newspaper. People wouldn't send their kids here anymore. I'd probably get fired. So it's best if we kept it quite."

"I won't tell anyone professor. I'd rather keep it a secret anyways."

"Why would I tell anyone I got a student pregnant?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No love it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"You're friends would hate you. They hate me and you're sleeping with the enemy. I could get into a lot of trouble and so could Dumbledore."

"I know. Sorry I asked." He put his around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waists. Dumbledore suddenly stopped walking and looked at us.

"What you already know were dating?"

"But what if a student were to walk by? You guys ready for everyone to know you're dating?"

"No." We said at the same time. "But it is after curfew no students are out."

"O.K" He said as we stepped into the hospital wing.

"Dumbledore what a surprise. What are you doing here? Oh and I see you brought Snape and Granger." She started to turn away when she noticed our arms around each other.

"Why are you guys here so late?"

"Hermione thinks she's pregnant."

"And the father is?"

"Me."

"I see." She said after a few minutes. "Well Hermione come lay on one of the beds and we can find out." I went and layed on the closest bed. Snape sat right by me and grabbed my hand. "Are you guys wanting to keep it?"

"Yes." She did the spell.

"Congratulations. You're having a boy and a girl."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, this can be a lot to handle. Imagine having one kid while in school but two? I couldn't. But you're a lot stronger and smarter then I was while in school. Plus you have Snape to help you. You'll do just fine."

"Are you sure you want to keep them? It will be right before exams when you have them, you have one more year of school left. And things are just getting back to normal from the final battle."

"Yes I want to keep them."

"Good." Me and Snape got up and headed towards the door.

"You coming Dumbledore?"

"In a minute. I need to speak to Pomfrey alone."

"O.K." and we left.

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower so you can get some sleep."

"O.K."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Love you." He said after he kissed me.

"Love you to."

"You should go to bed."

"I'm not tired. Why don't you come to bed with me?"

"Because you share a room with other students and you need to sleep."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow." He said then I climbed through the portrait and went to bed.

_**A/N: O.K I'm stuck. Not really sure what to do for the next chapter. Any ideas? **_


	2. authers note

_**A/N: OK I really need a beta reader. If anyone can do it or knows anyone who can do it will be greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
